Hamsters, Seizures, and Life Continues....
by SkyAngel
Summary: Dinner at Logans....with a twist....
1. Hamsters

fanfic

You know the Copyright drill yada yada.... This story belongs to me tho!

***4:30 pm Jam Pony***

"Boo?" Cindy called through the door of the Jam Pony Washroom, "You OK? You bin in there for a while! I was gonna tell Normal you fell down the toilet!"   
"I'm fine!! Just..uh..checking....my makeup!" Max replied, her voice somewhat shaky. She had had four seizures so far that day. She was beginning to think something was up.   
_'Max doesn't wear makeup!' _Cindy thought confusedly...   
"Good!" Cindy continued "I thought I was gonna hafta tell Normal you fell down the toilet." Sketchy laughed as Max emerged swallowing a few more Tryptophan pills.   
"MAX!" the all-too-familiar voice yelled from across the room "Hot run! 11th and Panisio!" "Ya, Fine. But I'll bring you the signature tomorrow!" Max rode out before Normal could respond. 

***5:00 pm Max's Place*** 

Max finished tearing apart her closet, and finally had it down to her three favourite shirts (meaning in otherwords, the ones Logan liked.)After trying all three on, she decided on the wine coloured one.   
She sorted through her pants and found a black pair. '_These will go well' _she thought. She glanced in the mirror on the way out, and decided she looked passable.   
Rolling her baby down the stairs and out the door, Max jumped on and rode quickly to Logan's...

*** 5:45 pm Logan's Penthouse ***

A delicious smell greeted her nose as Logan opened the door. He greeted her with a cute smile. "Hey!" Max said. "What is that delicious smell??"   
"It's pasta in herb sauce, topped with portobello mushrooms and parmesan cheese." Logan replied.   
"Mmmm!" Logan was rewarded with a smile. "Culinary miracle chez Cale. My favourite!"   
Logan chuckled. "Come sit down! I have a pre-pulse Chardonnay waiting!"   
_What the heck is a "Chardonnay"?_ though Max. She smiled."Yum!" Logan rolled off.

*** 10 minutes later ***

Max sat cross legged, facing Logan, with a glass of wine in her hand. "I win....AGAIN!" she grinned over their latest game of chess. She took her first sip of wine. "Hey! This is good!" she exclaimed. It was Logan's turn to grin.   
"I thought you might enjoy it. Dinner should be done is you want to sit down." he rolled off and Max towed along behind before plonking herself into a chair.   
"Need any help?" she questioned.   
"Nope! I'm good!" came the reply from the kitchen. Then Logan rolled into view with two plates on a tray. "Here we are!" he said, placing one in front of Max, and the other in front of himself. "Dig in!"   
Max did. Silence reigned for a few moments, before Max brought up a question. "Have you done anything about the doctor in Japan?"   
She was answered with a confused look. She gestured to his legs, since her mouth was full of pasta. Unexpectedly, Logan laughed. It was Max's turn to look confused. "You look like a hamster!" he continued to chuckle.   
Max continued to be confused. "What's that??" she requested.   
"It's like a fuzzy mouse. Really cute...looks like a teddy bear." he replied   
_'Does that mean he thinks I'm cute?' _Max asked herself.   
"Oh...K...."   
"Looks like it's time for dessert!" Logan began to roll into the kitchen.   
"You never answered my question!" Max called after him.   
"Oh.....No I haven't! Why?" He called back. He was greeted by silence...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001055 yviR='us';yfiEA(0); geovisit();


	2. Bad Dreams and Cherry Pie

fanficcont

"Max?" Logan called...No response. He rolled into the dining room to find Max lying on the floor. Not shaking, just lying there. He rolled to her side. She was unconcious, but was still breathing. Logan picked her up and rolled into his room. __' I wonder what's wrong?' he thought.   
Max's POV:  
Max opened her eyes in her dream. __'Where am I?'she wondered. It was pitch black in the place. Max attuned her eyes to the dark. __'What the heck?' she asked herself as she saw medical equipment.  
Suddenly, the room became a blinding white. Huge fluorescent lights shone down from everywhere. Max blinked. She saw figures, dressed in white, coming towards her. She tried to sit up, but realized that she couldn't, because she was strapped to a table. __'Oh my God! I'm back at Manticore!' She thought with realization. Lydecker came into the room.   
"Hello Max. So nice to see you." Max glared at him until he looked away.  
"I'm not one of your perfect soldiers anymore." she said in a calm even tone. "I won't stay here, you know."   
"Oh, I think you will change your mind." Lydecker answered as the doctors surrounded her.  
"NO!__Leave me ALONE!!" she screamed.  
End of Max POV  
  
Logan woke with a jolt as Max screamed. "NO! Leave me ALONE!!" she yelled. She began to move around. It seemed as though she was struggling.Then she went limp.  
"Max??" Logan stroked her cheek gently, trying to get her to wake up. "Max??" he asked again.  
She groaned. Then her eyes fluttered open. She sat up quickly and looked around. "Logan?" she asked. "Is that you?"   
He nodded. Max relaxed. "Where were you?" he asked gently.  
Max remembered the dream. "Manticore." she replied, before climbing out of the bed.   
"Do you want to talk about it?" Logan asked, knowing that she wouldn't.   
Max shook her head. "Not much to tell." she walked into the living room and curled up on the couch. She stared out the window behind her, deep in thought.   
"Max?" Logan asked "Are you OK?"  
She nodded slowly, still thinking.  
"Hey, we never had dessert! How about we have it now?" he said.  
Max smiled __'He is so good at making me feel better' "Sounds great! What are we having?"   
"Cherry pie and ice cream." he answered with a grin.  
Max's eyes lit up. "Yum!" she said. "How did you know I like cherries?"   
Logan smirked. "I have my ways..."   
Max pouted. "Logan!"she whined. Then grinned. "Bet you can't beat me to the table!"   
She was there before Logan could even blink.  
  
THE END  
  
  
__

var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001055 geovisit(); 


End file.
